


Rêveries de Decembre

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Series: december drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: L'histoires pour le défi de Jedifest pour decembre: "December Drabbles".





	1. Clone General + Commander - Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, donc toute les erreurs sont à moi. Les histoires ici et plus sont en anglais dans l'histoire avant en la série "december daydreams". J'espère que vous le aimez!

Wolffe l’a entendu dans son sommeil--le voix de son général. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre les mots, ils sont incompréhensibles, mais il ne pourrait pas a terminé à écouter à qu’il a perdu. 

Plus de les jours que pas, Wolffe s’a interrogé si il veut que écouter le personne qui a guidé et protégé il et son frères pendant la guerre, le général qu’il a échoué. Une fois, quand il était bourré et misérable, il a répondu avec un “Allez-vous en!” Le voix a disparu pour un jour. Quand il a revenu, Wolffe a pleuré. Quoique il n’ai été certain qu’il a voulu ou a mérité le voix, Wolffe a su qu’il ne peut pas survivre à le perdre permanent. 

Le spectre bleu de Plo Koon toujours a observé le sommeil de Wolffe jusqu'à il a réveillé. C'était le tout qu’il peut faire.


	2. Qui-Gon/Dooku, Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour 12/24.

La neige n’est pas une chose spécial dans Serenno, et Dooku ne pense pas plus en le sujet après qu’il a le vu et a souvenu que habiller un cape chaud. Il avait marcher après la salon quand il a cherché le petit déjeuner, quand il a vu que Qui-Gon n'était pas attendre pour il. Comme la Force a guidé il, il a refait son pases et a regardé la fenêtre. La, Qui-Gon etait en la neige, pas habillé pour le metéo, ses joues rose avec la froid.

Dooku a habillé ses bottes. “Qui-Gon!” Il a crié. La vent a volu ses mots, mais il pourrait entendre le rire de Qui-Gon. Il a juré et a fermé la porte. 

“Yan!” Qui-Gon a crié. Dooku a il regardé, et Qui-Gon a lancé une boule de neige à le visage de Dooku. Il a essuyé son visage quand une autre balle a frappé son cape. Il a préparé un boule de neige pour Qui-Gon. Dooku gagnerait la guerre; Qui-Gon ne savait pas qu’il a commencé.


	3. Poe, Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour 12/30

Il toujours avait aimé á voler. C'était un honneur au-delà que ses rêves quand il a été choisi á conduire son escadrille. Il a trouvé qu’il a le rappelé souvent, quant il a découvert des papiers. 

“Que fais-tu, coque-tête?” Jessika lui a demandé, s’a appuyé á la porte. 

Il a mis son tête dans les papiers avec un soupir. Elle lui a ri et a marché vers il. 

“Ne t’oublie pas que demande quelque huile pour BB-18, elle absolument en a besoin. Et BB-8, parce qu’elle s'occupe de toi!”

Il a fait le doigt d’honneur. C’est un honneur effectivement, il a pensé.


End file.
